They Don't Know About Us
by thefanfictioner21
Summary: Hunter is the new kid, but he's decided to steal Sebastian's place as the Warblers' captain. They start out as enemies but will any other feeling come from that? (I know the summary sucks but please give it a try :D)
1. Chapter 1

****Hi, this is my first Glee fanfic and it's about Huntbastian, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**They Don't Know About Us**

Hello, my name is Hunter, Hunter Clarington

-Hey, Seb, wake up. Hey, wake up! –A voice said.

-Wha, what? –I asked opening my eyes. –What are you doing in my room Nick?

-I'm not in your room, we're in the choir room; you fell asleep here last night while planning some songs for Sectionals.

-Damn! What time is it?

-Don't worry, if you hurry you can still catch the first period.

-Oh God. Thanks Nick! –I said rushing to my room.

I took the fastest shower ever, dressed up and ran to my history class. The minute I got into the room, my teacher was saying.

-Ok, you can sit now. –And a good-looking guy, who seemed to be a new student, took an empty sit in the back. –You're late. –He said when I came in.

-I'm sorry Mr. Hudson. –I said and took the empty sit next to the new kid.

-Hi. –He said staring at me with his bright brown eyes and a sexy half smirk. –My name is Hunter, Hunter Clarington.

-My, my name is Sebastian Smythe. –I stuttered.

-So you're the famous captain of the Warblers. –He said sarcastically.

-I'm sorry?

-Yes, the captain that made the Warblers lose Regionals last year. That's why I'm here, by the way.

-What? –I asked but was interrupted by our teacher telling us to shut up.

-We talk about this later. –Hunter said, but he disappeared as soon as the class ended.

Later I was at the choir room when Jeff came in.

-Sebastian, there's a guy wanting to talk to you. –He said.

-Tell him to come in, it's not like I'm a busy businessman. –I said laughing.

-I'm glad to know that. –Said a voice that I would never forget.

-What are you doing here? –I asked looking at Hunter.

-I was offered a scholarship here at Dalton after I took the glee club of my last school to Regionals with presidential honors. And the principal said I had to join the Warblers.

-You can't just join the Warblers.

-Well, than you should have a talk with the principal.

-There's no need to do that. –I said unwillingly. –But like everyone you need to audition.

-Ok. –He said and then went to talk with the other warblers. -Enjoy the show. –He said to me as the other guys started to sing the melody:

_Show you off, tonight I wanna show you off (eh, eh, eh)  
What you got, a billion could've never bought (eh, eh, eh)  
We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I wanna show you all the fine things in life  
So just forget about the world, be young tonight  
I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya_

'_Cause all I need is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all 'bout you, when the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do_

_Body rock, girl I can feel your body rock (eh, eh, eh)  
Take a bow, you're on the hottest ticket now (uuh) (eh, eh, eh)  
We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I wanna show you all the fine things in life  
So just forget about the world, be young tonight  
I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya_

_Cause all I need is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all 'bout you, when the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do _

_Cause all I need is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all 'bout you, when the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do_

Now all the warblers were applauding him and telling that he's definitely in the team, but he was only looking at me and smiling like he owned the world and I was only one of his servants.

-Congratulations. –I said angrily and left the room.

At night I was in my room finishing some homework when I heard a knock on the door.

-Come in. –I said. –It's open.

-It's good to know that you leave your door open. –Hunter said coming in.

-What are you doing here? –I asked.

-I just came to talk to you. –He was now sitting in my bed. Now, looking at him, I realized how hot he was. –You know, about how I'm going to steal your post as captain.

-What? –I asked forgetting my last thought.

-You heard me.

-You just joined the team, there's no way you can take my post.

-Well, than I challenge you to a competition. We'll both perform a song and let the other choose the winner.

-Why would I do that?

-I thought you were more confident Sebastian. –He said leaving my room.

I guess no one had ever managed to get me so pissed off before, not even when Blaine chose the Kurt over me. I just hated him now, but at the same time I couldn't get his smile out of my head. Oh God what was going on with me?

The next day, I went to the choir room and they all were already waiting for me.

-I though you would never come. –Hunter said.

-I'm not afraid of you Hunter. –I replied.

-Are you sure you wanna do that Seb? –Nick asked.

-Yeah, _are you sure Seb_? –Hunter repeated making fun of me.

-Screw you Hunter. I'm doing this and I'm winning.

-Then let's start, and may the best man win. –Jeff said.

_(Sebastian)_

_On the other side of a street I knew  
Stood a girl that looked like you  
I guess that's deja vu  
But I thought this can't be true, cause  
You moved to West L.A or  
New York or Santa Fe or  
Wherever to get away from me _

_(Hunter)_

_Oh, but that one night  
Was more than just right  
I didn't leave you  
Cause I was all through  
Oh I was overwhelmed  
And frankly scared as hell  
Because I really fell for you_

_(Both)_

_Oh I swear to ya  
I'll be there for ya  
This is not a drive by-y-y-y  
Just a shy guy,  
Looking for  
A 2-ply hefty bag to hold my love  
When you move me  
Everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me  
Mmm the way you do me  
Oh I swear to ya  
I'll be there for ya  
This is not a drive by-y-y-y_

_(Hunter)_

_On the other side to a downward spiral  
My love for you went viral  
And I loved you every mile you drove away  
But now here you are again so  
Let's skip the "how you've been" and  
Get down to the "more than friends" at last_

_(Sebastian)_

_Oh but that one night  
Was still the highlight  
I didn't need you until I came to  
And I was overwhelmed  
And frankly scared as hell  
Because I really fell for you_

_(Both)_

_Oh I swear to ya  
I'll be there for ya  
This is not a drive by-y-y-y  
Just a shy guy,  
Looking for  
A 2-ply hefty bag to hold my love  
When you move me  
Everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me  
Mmm the way you do me  
Oh I swear to ya  
I'll be there for ya  
This is not a drive by-y-y-y_

_(Sebastian)_

_Please believe that when I leave  
There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you  
And a little time to get my head together too_

_(Hunter)_

_On the other side of a street I knew  
Stood a girl that looked like you  
I guess that's deja vu  
But I thought this can't be true, cause_

_(Both)_

_Oh I swear to ya  
I'll be there for ya  
This is not a drive by-y-y-y  
Just a shy guy,  
Looking for  
A 2-ply hefty bag to hold my love  
When you move me  
Everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me  
Mmm the way you do me  
Oh I swear to ya  
I'll be there for ya  
This is not a drive by-y-y-y_

During the whole presentation, I gave their best but Hunter kept trying to distract me. In the end, I guess all the warblers were pretty impressed.

-So? –I asked.

-Let us discuss. –Thad said.

-Perfectly. –Hunter said.

After some torturing moments, they decided to tell us only on the next day.

-What? –I asked. –You can't do this.

-Of course we can. –Jeff said. –See you two tomorrow. –He said with a smile.

I left the room angry again, this seemed to have become a habit now, but after taking a walk, I decided to go back to my room and sleep. When I got there, the door was open and Hunter was sitting in my bad looking at my plans for Sectionals.

-You know. –He said. –These are terrible.

-Shut up! It's none of your business.

-Of course it is as I'm the new captain.

-You don't know that.

-Come on Sebastian, let's face it, it's pretty obvious that I won, but that's not what I came here to talk about. I came here to offer you peace; I don't like when my team isn't in perfect synchrony, even when one of the members is an insecure little baby.

-Go away. I don't want any peace! And just so you know, I'm wining! –I said.

-Ok, but just remember that you don't want me as your enemy. –He said and he left my room looking pretty angry.

Next morning I woke up and went right away to meet Jeff.

-So, who won? –I asked.

-Good morning for you too. –He answered.

-Come on buddy, tell me.

-Just wait for Hunter then I'll tell both of you.

It took Hunter a century to come, but when he did he was looking extremely good, wait, what am I thinking? I chose to be enemies with him; I can't think my biggest enemy is hot.

-Hello guys. –He said.

-Hello Hunter. –Jeff said. –Ok, now that you're both here, let me tell you who the new captain of the Warblers is: Hunter Clarington.

All Hunter did was smile. He already knew he had won, but I still had hoped to win. I was crushed and had lost one of the most important things to me. I got up ready to leave, but Hunter held my arm.

-Don't forget my peace offer. –He whispered in my ear giving me chills.

I just ignored him and went to my room; I decided to skip all the classes today. I lay on my bed and stayed there the whole day, but I couldn't sleep, Hunter would hunt me even in my own mind. I kept thinking of his eyes, his smile, his confidence, his warm breath in my ear, his smell, his voice… What was happening to me? In the beginning I thought it was just a crush, I've had many of them before, but this time it felt different, was this love?

No, definitely no. I sent all the thoughts about Hunter away and decided that I wouldn't even have a crush on him, we were enemies…


	2. Chapter 2

**And after all, peace? **

I was walking to my French class when someone held my shoulder.

-Hey Sebastian! Stop.

I turned around to see Nick looking at me.

-What do you want? –I asked.

-How long are you gonna keep avoiding us? –He asked angry.

-Well, you gave my warbler captain post to a guy who had just joined our glee club, so I guess I should keep ignoring you for a long time, maybe until you lose Sectionals.

-Why are you being so selfish?

-What? Me? Selfish?

-Yes! We're doing what's best for the team, and besides that, last year made you captain and you were the new guy.

-First, last year you were desperate to replace Blaine and you decided to give me the post and even to end that stupid council, and second, how is making him captain best for the team?

-Sebastian, last year you did a lot of crap that affected the team, but you've changed and is really helping us. But we still need more, and he is good, actually, he's one of the best. He proved himself to us and you should give him a chance too, just like we gave you; we need you in the team.

-No you don't.

-Please, I know you two have some issues but please don't let that affect the team.

-I'll think about it. –I said.

-Ok, see you at practice then. –Nick said ignoring the "I'll think" part.

When I got to my French class I realized the only empty place was next to Hunter. I could stand him on glee club, if I really decided to go back, but I don't think I would be able to survive sitting next to him in class. I turned back, planning on skipping this class, but the teacher was right behind me.

-Going somewhere Mr. Smythe? –She asked.

-Or course not. –I said faking a smile and went to sit next to Hunter.

-I guess Nick talked to you. –He said.

-Yes he did.

-So are you coming back?

Yes. –I said after a while. –But only because they're my friends.

-Oh, come on, we can be friends too. –He said making fun of me.

-Ok, you better stop this crap now. I'm not here to listen to you talking about how you're better than me.

-I never said that.

-It's all over your face. Just because you came from a military school doesn't mean you're tougher than me.

-Of course it does. –He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

-No it doesn't!

-Then prove it to me. Come to my dorm after practice and then we'll talk. –He said turning his head back to the board and ignoring me for the rest of the class.

Oh he is such a douchebag! I can't stand him! I wrote this all over my notebook and, when the class ended, I left to talk to Nick.

-Wow, you look more upset, if that's even possible. –He said to me.

-Oh, thank you Nick. –I said sarcastically. –I just came to tell you that I'm back in the team, but I won't tolerate any of Hunter's provocations.

-Ok, I'll talk to him… -He started to say but I interrupted him.

-There's no need to do it, let's just see how I handle practice today first.

-Ok, but please don't start a fight in the middle of the choir room.

-Ok. –I said with a brief smile in my face.

Later I went to the choir room. Jeff and Nick were there.

-Hi. –I said.

-Hi. –They answered.

After an awkward silence, the other warblers appeared.

-Wow, look who's here! –Thad said.

-I missed you too. –I said laughing.

-What are you waiting guys? Let's go back to training. –Hunter said.

-What training? –I asked.

-While you were out, Hunter started practicing with us a song for Sectionals. He even let some of us try to do solos. –Nick said.

-That's great. –I said. –But just one song? What about my solo?

-Well, we decided my song and then started looking for another soloist. –Hunter said.

-But I always get solos. –I said.

-Then we should give the others opportunities too, right?

-Right. –I said a little upset. –Can I at least audition for a solo?

-I'll think about it, right now we will just practice our first song.

-And which song would it be?

–Just sit and let us show you. –Hunter said.

I sat on a chair and waited, soon they started to sing.

_(*this is a warbler-style version)_

_When you hear this in the club  
You gotta turn the sh-t-up  
You gotta turn the sh-t-up  
You gotta turn the sh-t-up_

_I wanna scream and shout  
And let it all out  
And scream and shout  
And let it out_

_We saying, oh we oh we oh we oh  
We saying, oh we oh we oh we oh_

_I wanna scream and shout  
And let it all out  
And scream and shout  
And let it out_

_We saying, oh we oh we oh we oh  
You are now, now rocking with  
Will. and Britney, bitch!_

_Rock and roll, everybody let's lose control  
All the bottom we let it go  
Going fast, we aint going slow, low, low_

_Hear the beat, now let's hit the floor  
Drink it up, and then drink some more  
Light it up, and let's it blow, blow, blow_

_Hey yo, rock it out, rock it now  
If you know what we talking 'bout  
Turn it up, and burn down the house, ho-hou..._

_Hey yo, turn it up, and don't turn it down  
Here we go, we gonna shake the ground  
Cause everywhere that we go  
We going bring the action_

_When you hear this in the club  
You gotta turn the sh-t-up  
You gotta turn the sh-t-up  
You gotta turn the sh-t-up_

_I wanna scream and shout  
And let it all out  
And scream and shout  
And let it out_

_We saying, oh we oh we oh we oh  
We saying, oh we oh we oh we oh_

_I wanna scream and shout  
And let it all out  
And scream and shout  
And let it out_

_We saying, oh we oh we oh we oh  
You are now, now rocking with  
Will. and Britney, bitch!_

I just stood there looking at them.

-I gotta admit this was pretty good, it just isn't enough to get us a second place at Sectionals. If you want to win, you have to do something better, something that will leave everyone breathless.

-What do you suggest then? –Hunter asked challenging me.

I was just waiting for him to ask. I called Nick, Jeff and That and they started to sing the melody, I soon followed and then we sang "Life in Color". Our song was followed by applauses from all other warblers and even Hunter smiled a little.

-Ok then. I guess I'll go think of a new setlist for Sectionals then. –He said.

-Can I go help you? –I asked remembering what he had asked me earlier.

-Of course. –He said.

On the way to his dorm he didn't say a word, so I started talking.

-Why were you so nice there? –I asked.

-I just decided to leave them out of our fights Sebastian. You should try to do this too.

We stayed in silence until we got there. He entered but I waited outside.

-Aren't you coming in? –He asked.

-Of course. –I said with a strange feeling. –So, what do you want? –I asked sitting in a chair.

Hunter was going to answer when a cat came out of nowhere and attacked me.

-What the heck! Hunter, take this evil thing out of me! –I shouted.

-She likes you. –He said laughing.

-Ha ha. –I said sarcastically. –That's really funny, now help me!

-Ok. –He said. –Mr. Puss, leave Sebastian alone. –He grabbed the cat a put it on the floor.

-You've got a female cat named Mr. Puss? –I asked.

-Yes, cats are a great company, you know, they're hunters.

-And now you've just gone from crazy military kid to crazy military, cat lover, kid.

We just laugh for some minutes and I realized this was the first time I wasn't angry at Hunter.

-Why did you call me here Hunter? –I asked.

He changed positions like he was uncomfortable. He decided to sit on his bed looking at me.

-I, I just needed… -He stopped and then changed what he was saying. –I called you to show me that you can be tough.

-Oh. –I said a little disappointed. –What do you want me to do? To sing against you again?

-Do what you want.

Millions of thoughts came to my mind but I couldn't decide what to do. I mean, he was pretty tough, how could I beat that? Then I did the most stupid thing ever, I tried to punch him. He evaded but he wasn't ready and I could hit his chin. I could see the anger on his face now; he grabbed my arm and twisted it, making me fall on the floor.

-Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again. –He said.

He kicked me and I fell again on the floor.

-Now go away. –He said. –And don't ever think about going to a Warbler practice again, you're out!

I got up and ran. How could I be so stupid? I could have sun, I could have talked to him, I could have done anything! But why did I punch him?

I went to my dorm and fell asleep immediately, but in the next morning I woke up with tears in my eyes. I showered and decided not to think about how I had ruined everything. I skipped all the classes and stayed in the choir room while it was empty. And that's when I had an idea.

I left a note to Hunter asking him to meet me near the stairs to the dorms after practice, it was the best time because usually the place was empty. Of course I left it unsigned.

I waited a few hours and then he came.

-Where are you Sebastian? –He asked.

-How did you know it was me? –I asked.

-I recognized your letter. –He said blushing. –And it wasn't hard to guess. –He added quickly.

-Hunter, please, just let me tell you how sorry I am.

-I know you're sorry, but that doesn't mean you will get back to the team.

-Please, I was stupid. I am so sorry.

-I usually don't give second chances, because that is how it works in the army, but I can make an exception. –He said. –The Warblers need you. But if you ever try to punch me again I'll kick your ass. –He added leaving.

-Hunter, wait! – I said.

-What?

-Thank you.

-Don't thank me, just come to practice tomorrow. –And he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not Even Remotely Bi-curious. **

I was on the floor, I felt like my whole body was on fire and I couldn't get up. I heard laughs and some people walking away. Just before I blacked out I heard someone running to me.

-Sebastian! Sebastian! Are you ok? –Hunter asked, but his voice and face were just blurs in my mind. –Don't worry; I'll take care of you!

Some days early…

-Keep going guys, you're doing great! –Hunter said while we were practicing in the choir room.

-I hate to admit, but he's been doing a great work. –I said to Nick. After some weeks, I had started some kind of friendship with Hunter and now I realized how much he cared about the team.

-Yes he is. –Nick agreed with me.

After rehearsing everyone left, everyone but me and Hunter. I was getting some papers that I had forgotten there the other day and he was looking at some choreography.

-Hey. –I said to Hunter. –I just thought I should congratulate you with your work as captain.

-Oh, thank you. –He said. –I'm not used to hear that.

-Really? Why.

-I came from a place where people show respect, not kindness.

-Well, since we decided to not be enemies, I thought I should be kind to you, but that doesn't mean I didn't mean it.

-Thank you again. –He said. I could tell that he was also trying to be kind.

-You're welcome. –I said leaving the room.

-Hey, Sebastian. –He called and I turned. –Can I ask you a favor?

-Of course. –I said remembering when he let me come back to the team. –I kind of own you that.

-No you don't. We're already even about that; but talking about the favor, I'm having some trouble with the setlist, I'm not used to your style.

-That's ok. –I said. –Of course I can help you.

-Great, you can be my co-captain.

-Really?

-Really.

-I, I can't thank you enough Hunter. –I said.

-Just help us win Sectionals.

We spent some hours thinking until we decided the songs: Whistle and Live While We're Young.

-I think this time we got it. –I said.

-Amazing. –Hunter said. –But I have the feeling something is missing.

-I know what you're thinking, the Warblers miss Blaine Anderson and his Pink/Katy Perry songs. –I said leaving.

At night, I got some time to think and realized how much I missed Blaine too. I know that I've screwed all my chances to date him, but I was still his friend, so I decided to bring him back. It was what I was needing now.

The next day I went to talk to Hunter.

-I've got a plan that can make us win Sectionals and can end with that feeling of something missing.

-What? –He asked now interested in me.

-Bring Blaine back. That's all we need.

-What? –He asked.

-You heard me. We need to convince him to come back.

-Are you sure that's a good plan? –He asked in doubt.

-Of course. I just don't know how to do it.

-Leave it to me. –He said.

At night I saw Hunter leaving and coming back to Dalton holding something.

-What do you got there? –I asked. –Tell me you didn't kill anyone.

-Of course not! –He said like I was an idiot. –I stole their Nationals trophy.

-You what?

-I stole it, and when Blaine comes to take it back, we will convince him to come back.

-You're crazy Hunter!

-You asked for help, didn't you? –He asked going back to school.

The next day, just like he had said, Blaine came to talk to us.

-What do I do? –I asked him.

-Just lead him to me and I'll do all the work. –Hunter said.

I found Blaine and then took him right to Hunter. While chatting with him I realized how much I missed his voice and his gel and all those stupid little things.

We entered in the choir room where Hunter was waiting.

-I knew they would send you. –He said. Allow me to answer the obvious questions. I'm Hunter Clarington, I am the new captain of the Warblers, and I'm not even remotely bi-curious.

My heart stopped for a second. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but when he said those last words I just wanted to cry. I told myself to grow up and forget about it; it's not like we even had feelings for each other, or that's at least what I told myself.

-How are you captain of the Warblers when… -Blaine started to ask.

-When you've never seen me before? –Hunter asked.

He then explained everything about the scholarship and the military school.

-Now where's the trophy? –Blaine asked.

Hunter laughed and then said:

-Don't worry, it's safe. It was just bait after all. See, you're kind of a legend here; I like that; so here is my offer, your little diversity club can have its Nationals trophy back when you rejoin the Warblers.

Now I was just impressed with Hunter, I never thought he would actually blackmail Blaine.

-An why would I ever leave McKinley?

- Why would you stay? I heard you only went there to be with Kurt, right? In fact, I hear they even call you Blaine Warbler. They know you don't belong there, so why don't you?

-We all know the real Blaine, Blaine. –I said. –Ambitious, driven, you're a Dalton boy.

-Present the blazer. –Hunter said as Blaine looked at us.

-That's not gonna work on me. –He said.

-Then why be afraid to try it on? –Hunter asked provocatively.

I helped Blaine put the Blazer on and we both felt how comfortable he was.

-Here's the thing Blaine. –Hunter said taking Blaine from me.

At this point I stopped listening because all I could think was that Blaine and Hunter were just too hot to be true. When I woke up from my thoughts I said:

-You know what goes great with a new Dalton blazer? An impromptu song.

-Oh, no. –He said.

-Come on, one song for your old buddies. –And, against Blaine's protests, we started singing "My Dark Side"

-What did I tell you? –I asked after the performance. –Flawless.

Blaine took off the Blazer, but Hunter told him to keep it. Even so, Blaine left the room not whiling to stay.

-It didn't work. –I said to Hunter.

-Just give him some time. –He replied.

We waited a day and then found out that he refused our offer. I was really broken and sad. I sat in the couch and a tear fell through my face.

-Hey, are you alright? –Hunter asked. –Did you like him this much? –Was that pain I heard in his voice?

-Yes, but I should just move on. He doesn't want me back. –I got up to leave the room.

-Hey Sebastian, wait! –Hunter said.

-I'm sorry. –I said. –I just need to be alone for a minute.

I left Dalton and went for a walk; soon I ended up in a bar. Luckily, or not, I had a fake ID and got some drinks. I passed m limits and got drunk; I started flirting with a guy and I thought he flirted back, but when I left the bar, he and his friends came after me.

-Hey teen gay. –The guy said. –Yes you! –He said when I turned. –Do you think you can flirt with me? Do you think I'm a homo freak like you? Maybe I should teach you a lesson.

I ran. I was just so scared and drunk to do another thing. Usually people just accept me because I'm confident and know what to do and the right persons to talk to, but this time I was alone and had done a stupid thing.

When I was almost at Dalton they got me; they beat me up and then let me on the floor. My whole body was in pain and I couldn't call for help, maybe someone heard when I creamed after they hit me, now I was just on the floor, alone, until I heard some steps.

-Sebastian! Sebastian! Are you ok? –Hunter asked, but his voice and face were just blurs in my mind. –Don't worry; I'll take care of you!

He carried me to his dorm, but when he put me in his bed I fainted. When I woke up he was next to me, he was holding some curatives and had a piece of cotton in his hand.

-You saved me. –I said.

-No I didn't. I couldn't get there in time. Who did this to you and why?

I told him everything and after that the only thing he said was:

-You're the dumbest person ever! I thought you were the smart gay.

-I'm sorry. –I said. –It never happened before and won't happen again.

-After you left I waited for you, you know? Do you know how scared I was when you didn't come back? I looked for you everywhere! –He said with a mix of anger and worry and relief.

-You did? –I asked.

-I, I mean, I was worried because you were pretty upset about Blaine; I take care of my warblers. –He was now blushing.

-Thank you. –I said. –And you're pretty good with first aid.

-Thanks, I learned it on…

-Military school. –I completed.

-Yes. –He said with a smile.

-I think I should get going. –I said trying to get up.

-No way, you're still not better. –He said and I was glad he did because when I tried to get up I felt like my whole body was going to explode. –They beat you up pretty bad; I almost took you to the hospital.

-Ok. –I said. –So I'm going to sleep here?

-Yes.

-What about you?

-I'll sleep on the floor; I'm used to it.

-You can go to my room.

-No, you might need me.

-Then we're sharing this bed; I don't want to cause you any more trouble.

-There's no need to Sebastian.

-If you don't lie down here now, I'm going to my room.

-Ok. –He said reluctantly.

He lay down beside me. At first he was uncomfortable, but soon he relaxed and fell asleep. As for me, I had the best night of my life sleeping next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**The kiss**

When I woke up Hunter had already left and I was alone. My body was still hurt but I managed to get up and go back to my dorm. Thank God it was Saturday and most of the students would leave to their homes. Dalton was empty and I had all the day to rest, or at least I thought I had because as soon as I lay in my bed Hunter opens my door shouting.

-Why did you leave? –He asked.

-Whoa, calm down Hunter. I thought you had left, so I came here. I'm ok.

-I thought you had left to look for me because you could be feeling pain or something, I was in the bathroom and I didn't hear you leave. –He said nervous.

-Calm down, I'm perfectly fine; why are you so worried?

-Only a few people know about this story. –He said sitting next to me in my bed. –But when I was younger, my grandfather would teach me first aid; he had been a soldier, so he knew a lot about it; and he would always tell me to take care of people because he knew what was like to see someone get hurt and not be able to do anything and he didn't want me to ever feel it. That's why I overreacted, and besides that, you're my best friend here. –He said looking at me in the eyes.

-Really? I thought you hated me. –I said looking back at him.

-I did, in the beginning. I thought you were just an immature guy, but then I realized you were much more than that.

-Thank you. –I said then took a deep breath. –Hunter, can I ask you something?

-Of course. –He said.

-What did you tell Blaine that you're "not even remotely bi-curious"? –I asked nervously.

-Oh. –He said blushing. –Yo, you know, just to intimidate him.

-So you think being straight is intimidating?

-No, of course not, it's just… I don't know how to explain.

-That's ok. –I said a little disappointed. –But did you really mean it? –I asked hesitantly.

-What? –He asked? –Do you think I'm gay? I'm not that! –He said angrily.

-I'm, I'm sorry Hunter.

–Why are you saying this? Do you have some kind of creepy crush on me?

I felt humiliated now.

-So if I had a crush on you it would be creepy? It would be disgusting? –I asked angry.

-Yes it would! Stay away from me Sebastian! –He said leaving my room.

The moment he left I threw some things on the wall, breaking them, but right after I started to cry. I cried when Blaine rejected me, but now it felt 500 times worse, I felt like I was going to blow up. He found out that I liked him and he hated me now; and I hated myself too for crying and caring but I just couldn't stop.

The weekend took a billion years to end, especially because I was alone and I had nothing to do. The first time I saw Hunter again was in practice, but he barely looked at me. He ignored me the whole week and I couldn't deal with it. I tried to talk to him, to help him, I tried everything but he would just turn his head. When Saturday came, I was alone again; I tried talking to Hunter but again he turned his head.

I went to my dorm and tried to sleep, but I couldn't and had a horrible headache, so I grabbed some sleeping pills and took them with some vodka I had hidden in the choir room for parties. I was drinking my third cup when I fell asleep, making all of the pills fall on the floor.

When I woke up I was in the nursery and Hunter was right next to me.

-Why did you do that? –He asked coldly.

-Did what? –I asked. Crap, my head was hurting even more.

-Why did you take those pills? And how many? And why with vodka? You could have had an overdose. How many times do I have to save you?

-Oh, my superman. –I said sarcastically but feeling all the effects of a hangover even though I hadn't drunk that much. –First, I took two pills because I wanted to sleep. Second, it's always funnier with vodka! And I only drank two or three cups. And why do you care? I thought you hated me.

-You're still a warbler and I take care of my warblers. You can't keep doing that Sebastian; you're destroying your liver and maybe someday you will cross the limits like you did the other day. Do you know that I had to clean your mess? I smell like vodka now.

-I'm sorry, I can wash your shirt for you, princess.

-And why were you taking pills to sleep? –He asked ignoring my comment.

-Because I couldn't sleep this whole week, and I couldn't sleep because I was thinking of you, because I was sad that you hated me now.

-What? –He asked in shock. –Sebastian, you need to stop, now!

-I can't Hunter, I think I can't get over this crush and I think it's because it is more than just a crush.

-Don't say it!

-I think I love you Hunter. –I said with tears in my eyes.

He came closer to me and I thought he was going to slap me, or punch me, or choke me, but what he did was completely different. He leaned over and kissed me. His kiss was hard and hot and strong, it was angry and amazing and I felt like I could melt anytime.

He pushed me against the wall and kept kissing me, but suddenly, he stopped and backed off.

-I can't believe I did it. –He said and then ran away.

I couldn't believe it, he not just didn't hate me, he actually liked me and wanted to kiss me, or at least that's what I felt after he kissed me.

I got up and, against my body's will, I followed him. I found him in the choir room grabbing his blazer.

-What are you doing here? –He asked.

-I was looking for you.

-Don't. Just let me go.

-Why?

-Why what?

-If you want me to let you go then why did you kiss me?

-Because. –He swallowed hard. –I think I may like you too.

-Then why don't you want to be with me?

-Do you know what they say about people like you in the army? Do you know how the society sees you? People might accept you here at Dalton, but not everywhere.

-So this is it? You're just afraid?

-I'm not just afraid. I'm confused, I'm messed up; you're not the only one who hasn't slept the whole week.

-Just give me a chance to show you Hunter.

-I can't. –He said crying. –What about my family?

-They'll still love you.

-No they won't. Please, just leave me.

I left the room crying too and went to my dorm, but this time I wish I haven't slept because I had nightmares, lots of them, about Hunter leaving me and people not accepting him and him moving away…

Monday came quicker this time, but it came with a huge surprise. Someone had seen Hunter and me talking and had sent a video to everyone. He made posters calling Hunter a fag and gay.

I ran to my French class where I saw everybody looking at him. Just like he said, people usually accept us here, but they all thought he was straight, so it was a shock, also, even with the anti-bullying politics there was still some prejudiced people.

All I saw next was Hunter running away…


	5. Chapter 5

**Fixing Mistakes.**

-Do you call yourselves people? What did you do to him? –I asked entering in the room.

-We just stared at him. –A random guy in the back said. –He ran away because he was a coward fag.

-Shut up! –I said. –You don't know anything about Hunter nor about what we were talking. The video you all saw is false; we were talking about a person whose name I can't say, and about a lot of other things, the idiot who sent the video edited it all. You might not believe in me, but I'm saying the truth. –I said and left the room

I found Nick and Jeff in the hallways throwing the posters in the trash.

-Hey. –I said. –Do you know who did it?

-No. –Nick answered. –But I'll find out.

-Great. –I said walking away.

-Wait! –Jeff shouted. –Is it true? I mean, about Hunter?

-No. –I answered though it killed me inside.

I left the building and went to look for Hunter, I found him in a playground near the school sitting in a swing.

-Hey. –I said.

-Go away.

-Hunter, please.

-I don't want to hear anything, my life is ruined, I'll never be able to join the army, my parents won't ever want to see me again…

-Just listen. I told everyone that the video was edited; we'll make them believe that we were taking about another person.

-You did? For me?

-Yes, I did. We'll talk to the principal and we'll solve everything.

-Thank you. –He said hugging me.

I pushed him away.

-Don't ruin your image. –I said with a half smirk. –Now let's go back to Dalton.

We went right to the principal's office and stayed there for three hours; after that we had settled everything down.

-Sebastian! –Hunter grabbed my arm as soon as we left the room. –Do you know what you just did?

-Yeah, saved your butt from social bashing.

-No, I mean, yes, but you just told the principal that the video was edited, which it wasn't!

-Oh… All we have to do is find the bastard who did it before the principal, and then we'll talk to him.

-You're crazy! There's just a million ways this could go wrong.

-I know. –I said. –We'll cross that bridge when we get there.

-If this doesn't work Sebastian, I'm gonna break all your shiny white teeth.

-Got the message. –I said smiling. –Come on, now we've got to go to math class.

-What?

-You're not skipping any other class today.

-I, I can't Seb. –It was the first time he called me this way and it gave me chills.

-Yes you can, I'll help you. Just walk and look straight like you're used to.

Obviously everyone was staring at us, but I made Hunter ignore them.

-He guys. –Nick said. –Guess what? I talked to this guy and he deleted all the copies of your video from the internet, while that, Jeff and Thad talked to the teachers and everyone agreed to delete the videos from their phones.

-That's awesome! –I said. –And I've seen that the other warblers have taken away all the posters too. See? –I said looking at Hunter. –Everything will get better.

The whole week passed but it didn't get better, Hunter was still the new gay kid in Dalton, there was even some people complaining that we've had reached the limit of gays.

It was Friday night and everyone was getting ready to go home when I heard something strange, I went to the choir room and found some guys watching the video and making fun of us.

-Hey! –I said. –Stop it! Are you a bunch of idiots? Why don't you grow up?

-Calm down, dude. –One of them said. –Just because you're gay doesn't mean you get especial treatment.

-Wait, I remember you, you stay here on the weekends too.

-No I don't.

Yes you do! I bet you know who made this video.

-You're crazy, man. –His friend said to me.

I saw the key in his pocket and found out the number of his dorm.

-Ok then, but get out of _my_ choir room. –I said leaving.

I went right to Hunter and grabbed him out of his bed.

-Come on, we have a job to do.

-What? –He asked. –What are you talking about?

-You are opening a door for me.

-What kind of door? –He asked with a suspicious look.

-A normal one. –I said.

I took him to the guy's dorm and he opened it using a hair clip he found in the teacher's room.

-Oh my God, we're so screwed. –He said.

-Shut up and stand on the door giving me cover. –I replied.

I looked through all his drawers and closets, and, in the end, I found his computer.

-Great! –I said.

-Sebastian! There's someone coming. –Hunter said from the door.

-Wait, I'm almost there. –I said as I turned on the computer.

-We need to go, now!

-Come in, and lock the door. –I said, and the moment he did I grabbed him and pushed him with me into one of the closets.

-What are you doing? –He whispered angrily.

-Shut up. –That was all I said.

We heard someone unlocking the door and coming in, it was the guy that I talked before coming here, I guess his name was Jake, or Joey… He grabbed a notebook and left without even looking at the closet where we were hiding.

The moment he left, we came out of the closet, and only then realized how close I had been to Hunter, how our bodies had touched and how his mint breath had warmed my face.

-Now we leave. –I said. –With this. –I added showing him the laptop.

-You can't steal it!

-I won't steal, I'll borrow it. If he's innocent he won't even notice it's gone, I promise.

-Ok.

W left to my dorm and there we opened his computer. Next to a huge file of porn, he had the video of me and Hunter.

-I knew it! –I said. –Oh, he's so screwed.

Hunter grabbed the laptop from my hand and deleted everything related to us, but before, we took pictures.

-Why did you delete it?

-Because no one can see the video! If they do, they'll find out we lied.

-Oh.

-Come. Let's have a little chat with James. –So that was his name.

We left and found him opening his dorm's door.

-Hey, James. –I said.

-You again? Why don't you leave me alon… -He stopped talking when he saw his laptop in my arms. –Hey! That's mine!

-Yes it is. –Hunter said. –Do you want it back? Then tell the principal you made the video.

-And edited it. –I added.

-But I didn't edit it. –He said.

-But you'll say you did it, unless you want to get expelled.

-So you want a deal. –He said smiling.

-Yes. –Hunter said. –And if you do everything I say, then you don't get expelled and this all is forgotten.

-Ok, but no one can know what I did, or pretend I did.

-Deal. –Hunter said.

-Now give me my laptop back. –James said taking it from my hands.

The next morning we settled it down and the principal announced to everyone that they had caught the responsible for recording and altering the video and that everyone should leave us alone.

-Thanks, man. –Hunter said to me later in my dorm.

-You're welcome. That's what friends are for, right?

-Yes. But… -He was now struggling to talk. –We solved only one of our problems.

-What do you mean?

-Well, I did kiss you that day and it did felt real, even though I can't admit it.

I was shocked now, my heart was racing and my hands were sweating.

-Re-really?

-Yes. –He said after taking a deep breath. –Sebastian, I really like you and I'm just really frustrated because I never thought I would ever feel that for anyone, hell, I never thought I would ever feel that for a guy! But you're not just a guy… I thought I was straight until we met, until we talked for the first time and I caught you flirting with me. You changed something inside me, and I'm scared and not ready to let everyone know, but I needed to let _you_ know…

You make me confused Sebastian, and every time that I'm with you I feel like I'm stunned and crazily happy. I want you, but I have to ask you to keep it a secret.

-Hunter, I…

-You can't have a secret relationship… -He said with a sad look on his face.

-No! I mean yes! I mean stop finishing my phrases! The only secret relationship I'd ever have is with you Hunter, I-I need you and I'll do anything to be with you right now.

This moment he jumped over me in my bed and we kissed, we kissed all night long as we took off our clothes and spent a night together. His lips were again soft and warm, actually, his whole body was hot and even if it was the coldest night of all, I wouldn't have felt a chill. I was adoring the feeling of his muscled arm in my hand, of his hand running through my hair, of his voice whispering sweet words, of his feet rubbing mine; I was adoring every feeling…


	6. Chapter 6

**The Morning After**

I woke up next to Hunter, the window was open and the wind was blowing the curtains, but Hunter was keeping me warm. His hand was holding mine and even with messed hair and drooling a little he was still looking annoyingly handsome and hot.

Just to clear some things up, we didn't have sex, yes, we almost did, but then we decided to wait, because none of us was ready, and we just slept together, but, surprisingly, it was just as good.

All I wanted was to stay there with Hunter, but I had to wake him up for class, if I didn't, he would be angry. I put my hand in his head, stroking his hair and then his cheeks.

-Wake up sleeping beauty. –I said laughing.

-Hey. –He said opening his eyes. –Just because I kissed you don't mean you can call me princess. –He smiled.

-Ok, can I call you my prince then? –I asked.

-Of course. –He answered leaning for a kiss.

We kissed and everything felt right, I went to Heaven and back during those short seconds.

-We've got to go to Biology class. –I said.

He looked at me and he seemed a little disappointed.

-Why don't we skip this class?

-Come on. –I said. –You know we can't.

-Why don't we skip the whole day?

-Did you hear what I just said to you?

-Yes, but I think that after everything that happened we deserve a day off.

-Hunter…

-Please! –He said ten times but I kept shaking my head.

-Oh, screw it, you're not my mom! I'm skipping the day. –He said in a challenging way. –You can join me if you want. –He added then.

-Ok. –I said feeling defeated. –But only if I get to see more of this brave and challenging Hunter.

-You get to see more than that. –He said kissing me again.

After we kissed he got up and started to dress up.

-Hey! What happened to skip the whole day? –I asked.

-I'm just going to get us coffee. Wait for me here.

-Don't you think I should go? I mean, we're in my dorm.

-You're right, we need to be cautious. –He said.

I put my clothes on and left. Fifteen minutes later I was back and he was in the shower.

-Hi there. –I said coming in.

-Sebastian! What are you doing here? –He asked trying to cover his "parts" with his hands.

-Wow, I'm sorry, but what's the matter?

-I'm naked!

-And…?

-And I don't know if I ready to let you see this. –He said looking down.

-Ok. –I said a little hurt and then left the bathroom.

A few minutes later he came out. He was smelling so good I wanted to stay as close as possible to him.

-Hey Seb. –He said.

-Hey.

-I'm sorry for what happened there.

-No, you have the right to do that. If you want to take things slow than I have to adjust.

-Thanks. I'm just new in this whole "dating guys" thing.

-So we're dating?

-I guess so.

-Than I get to call you my prince and my boyfriend? –I asked.

-Yes you do. –He said smiling. Oh, his teeth were so white and shining.

-Then I guess I can tell you something.

-What?

-I love you Hunter Clarington.

-Oh. –He was frozen. I could see the shock on his face and then I regretted saying that.

-Ok, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… You just asked me to take things slow. What have I done?

-You did what your heart wanted; and, if I'm right, you've been having feelings for me for a long time, so then you can be sure about loving me and I'm not angry at you for saying it, I'm just not sure if I'm ready to say it. I know this may be sounding confused, because that's how I feel, but you have to understand me; I've never been in love with anyone, I've never dated anyone…

-Shhh. –I said putting my finger over his mouth and shutting him. –I understand you and you don't have to be sorry, I followed my heart and you should do the same by taking your time.

-Thank you, Seb. –He said smiling again.

-Ok, now that we're ok again, what are we going to do the whole day? I mean, I think you will want to stay here where no one can see us… -I said feeling something cold and painful inside my chest.

-Why don't we play some games?

-Ok. I've got scrabble, monopoly and rummikub.

-Let's play scrabble. I'm gonna kick your ass.

-Let's see. –I said. –I bet you I'm the one who's gonna win.

-But if I win, you'll have to do something.

-What?

-I don't know yet, but I'll figure it out.

We played and… I lost! It was the first time I had lost in a year; I was really good at this game, but Hunter was better.

-I guess you've lost. –He said with a triumphant smile.

-This can't be possible. –I said.

-But it is, now let's see what you're gonna do.

-Damn. –I said still trying to figure out how I had lost.

-Ok, I've been working out a lot lately, and my shoulders really hurt, and I want you to massage me.

-Is this your dare? If I had known I would have had lost on purpose. –I said. –Now take of your shirt. –I said in a sexy way.

He did it and soon my hands were on his shoulders; I was doing a great work, guessing from the look on his face.

-Are you enjoying it?

-Yes. Don't ever stop, please!

-We've got the whole day, don't we?

He didn't answer, he just smiled and everything felt right; a few minutes later, he started humming and then singing:

"_We'll do it all everything, on our own_

_We don't need anything, or anyone"_

I joined him singing:

"_If I lay here, If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world"_

I started this time:

"_I don't quite know how to say how I feel_

_Those three words are said too much_

_They're not enough"_

And then we both again:

"_If I lay here, If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time chasing cars_

_Around our heads"_

And after that everything just felt right again. I lay right beside him and we stood there for almost an hour doing nothing but holding each other's hands.

-This is great. –I said breaking the hour of silence.

-Yes it is. I really wish we could stay this way forever. –He replied.

-Really?

-Yes. I really feel like my place is right next to you, Sebastian.

-And my place is right next to you, my prince. –I said with tears in my eyes; I just loved him so much.

-Hey, we still have the whole day off, what do you wanna do? –He said.

-I wanna… I wanna… I don't know. What do you want to do?

-Me? Well, I've never dated, so I would like to do something couples do. –He said blushing.

-You're so cute when you blush. –I said laughing.

-Don't laugh! –He said, but it only made me laugh even more. –Stop it. –He said and then kissed me, making me stop.

-That's what couples do. –I said after we kissed. –And they do that to. –I added grabbing a soda in the minibar. –They drink together.

-Oh! I bet coke is the most romantic drink. –He said laughing.

-Shut up, idiot. –I said smiling. –A toast. –I said raising my glass. –To us.

-To us.

We kissed again, but this time I slipped and we fell on the floor, making him laugh again.

-I'm fine, thank you. –I said sarcastically.

-I'm sorry. –He said smiling and helping me get up.

-Hey, do you know what else do couples do?

-What?

-They dance together. –I said putting my iPod in the stereo.

We danced to many songs, first it was "Die Young" by Kesha, then "Locked out of Heaven" by Bruno Mars, and then it was "Landslide" by Fleetwood Mac.

When the last song started playing, we started to slow dance, and, one more time, everything felt right. After the song ended, Hunter looked at me in the eyes and said:

-Thank you. –And it was the most genuine "thank you" I had ever heard.

That night we didn't slept together because it would be too suspicious, and I felt cold the whole night.

* * *

Hey! I know that this chapter might have been super cheesy , but I hope you've liked it. Please tell me your opinions and what do you want to see in the fic, and what do you think I should do to make it better (including things about grammar). Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Every Secret Has a Price**

-Morning Sunshine. –Someone said; I opened my eyes and found Hunter standing over me with a cup of coffee.

-Morning. –I said yawning. –What time is it?

-8 am.

-And why are you waking me up so early? It's Saturday for God's sake!

-And I promised you I would help you start working out, remember?

-Oh crap. I don't want to work out now. –I complained.

-Ok; then get up because we're doing some running.

-I meant I don't want to do any exercise today.

-You were the one who asked. –He defended himself.

-I said that before I remembered you came from an army school where you get up at six and exercises the whole day.

-Come on, it's not like that. –He said.

-Anyway. –I said. –What about we cancel the exercise and go to the movies?

-Are you sure?

-Yeah, there's a movie near here where no one goes.

-Ok, but what are we watching?

-Les Mis.

-Really?

-Yeah, I really like musicals.

-Ok, but we're doing this just like best friends. This means no kisses, hugs or flirting.

-Ok. –I said a little down.

-See you in 30 minutes then. –Hunter said with a smile and left.

I put my clothes on and left. We walked to the movies, and when I was buying our tickets, someone shouted our names.

-Sebastian! –It was Nick. He was there with Jeff and another guy named Ryan.

-Oh! Hey guys! What are you doing here? –I asked.

-We came to watch Les Mis before meeting our parents.

-Me and Hunter too. –I said. –Although he didn't wanna come at first.

-Why didn't you call us? –Asked Jeff.

-Because I've called you many times to go to the movies and only one time Nick said yes. All the other times you had an excuse, like "my parents are waiting for me", or "I have a date" or "I'm not into that stuff". –I said.

-I thought you were hitting on me! –Jeff said.

-It's ok. –I said. –I'm not mad. Why don't we go all together?

-That sounds great. –Ryan said.

-Hi guys. –Hunter said coming with some candies in his hand. –Do you want some candy?

-No, we're fine. –I said. –Let's go watch the movie?

We did just like Hunter asked; acted like two best friends during the whole movie; when it ended, we went back to my dorm, and when we got there, I found a letter on the floor.

It had a picture of me and Hunter together before we found the other guys and a note saying this:

"You better be more careful with your secret, and if you want it to stay this way, you have to bring me 200 bucks before Monday morning. –You know who."

It was from James; he was the only one, other than me and Hunter, that knew.

-What is it? –Hunter asked.

-Nothing; just a letter from my stepsister. We like to keep in touch with each other. –I lied.

-I didn't know you had a step sister.

-I do; her name is Harmony and she lives with her dad in New York. –This part was true.

-I know we've been dating for a short time, but I'd like to know more about your family.

-When I was 2 years old my parents divorced; when I was 7, my dad met Meredith, who had just got divorced and had a daughter one year younger than me; they got married and we lived happily ever after; until last year, when I had a huge fight with them and they decided to send me to live here and see them only in the holydays. That's my life story.

-Whoa. That's the reason you stay here every weekend?

-It was. –I said. –When the whole Blaine accident happened I talked to them and we settled things down. I stay here because they moved to Chicago, and I didn't wanna go; they send me money every week and we talk on the phone and on Skype, but I only get to see them on the holydays.

-What about your mom? I mean, the one your dad divorced.

-She moved to LA and I didn't keep contact with her. My dad says he's glad that they divorced before I was old enough to really remember my mom, but I do.

-I'm sorry. –I could see that Hunter really meant it.

-I'm the one who should be sorry; you lost your mom two years ago and I'm here complaining about my family.

-How do you know about my mom?

-When you came here and I was mad at you for taking my place I did some research and found out about it; you had just got your license and were driving home with your mom when the accident happened.

-It was my fault. –He said with tears in his eyes.

-No it wasn't; and you know it.

-Ok. –He said taking a deep breath. –Let's just stop talking about it and enjoy our Saturday. –He said sitting in my lap.

-Hey! Get off me! You're fat and heavy! –I said joking.

- You're the one who didn't want to do any kind of exercise today. And I'm more fit than you.

-No, you're not.

-Yes, I am!

-I guess you'll have to take off your shirt, you know, I have to check.

-Shut up. –He said pulling his shirt down.

-Come on, Hunter; let me see it.

-No, Sebastian. –He said with a sexy half smirk.

He was teasing me; he loves doing it!

-I'll see you later Mr. Hunter Clarington. –I said pretending I didn't care.

-What? Why?

-I have some personal things to do and you have to get everything ready for tomorrow; or have you forgotten about the Warblers meeting tomorrow?

-Damn! I had forgotten. I need to finish matching the choreography with the songs.

-You have the whole day, but I want you for me tonight. –I said winking.

-I better get to work then. –He said winking back.

I pushed him out of my room and closed the door laughing. I went to my closet and opened my safe where I kept some money; I grabbed the 200 bucks and left to meet Jesse.

-What is this about? –I asked when I found him.

-You made me lie to the principal, but I'm keeping that secret, but what about other secrets?

-I was just going out with my best friend. Gays can have guy friends too.

-I know, but if it was true, you wouldn't have brought the money. –He said looking at the bag I was holding.

-Ok, I'll give you the money and then you'll leave us alone?

-No, I want 100 bucks until next Friday.

-What? No way!

-I need the money and you need to keep your secret. You pay and we both win.

-Why do you need so much money?

-It's none of your business. –He said grabbing the money. –Now go away and just come to me when you have my money. –And he left.

I was going back to my dorm trying to figure out a way to get rid of James and his blackmail when I got a text from Hunter:

"Get ready because we're going to a club with the boys in Lima. Pick you up at 8."

I couldn't help but to smile, I loved Hunter so much! And that was the moment that I decided I would spend all my money to keep our secret safe, to keep Hunter happy.

I went to my room, took a shower, and, when I left, Hunter was waiting for me in my bed. His jaw dropped looking at me.

-Ok, I have to admit, you're fitter than I remembered.

-You were the one who decided to stop the naked making out. –I said smiling.

-Shut up and just get dressed.

I got ready and we left to Lima. The club was called "The Beat" and it was pretty dark and loud.

-Nick said he and the others guys are near the bar. –Hunter said.

-Umm, Hunter? –I called him. –What about IDs? I forgot my fake ID, there's no way they're letting us in.

-Don't worry, we're on the list. Nick and Jeff said that they'd take care of everything.

-But why did they do it? I mean, it's just a club, why have all this work?

-Because we're celebrating our obvious winning at Sectionals.

-But Sectionals is in two weeks.

-And so are our exams, we'll be pretty busy, so we decided to celebrate earlier.

- Why I didn't know about this?

-Because you didn't answer your phone this afternoon. –He said pulling me by my arm into the club.

We soon found Nick, Jeff, Thad, Ryan, and two other guys called Nate and Finn.

-Hi guys. –We said.

We talked for some time, but after some minutes everyone, except me, Hunter and Nick had gone to the dance floor.

-Hey Sebastian. –Nick said. –You're single, right?

I glanced at Hunter and saw him nod slightly with his head.

-Yeah, of course. –I said.

-Of course you're single; I don't think anyone would be able to stand you. –Hunter said laughing.

-Oh, and you're mister charming, right? –I said sarcastically.

-Come on guys, let's not fight, ok? –Nick said.

-Fine. –I said. –But, that's not the point; you asked me if I was single, why?

-Because I have this friend, Blake, his coming here too, and I'd like to introduce him to you.

-Oh. –I said feeling my heart beat faster and getting nervous. –Are you sure this is a good idea?

-Oh, yeah, he's very nice and he is gay.

I glanced at Hunter again, and he nodded again.

-Ok, I guess.

-Here he is. –He said looking at a tall, blonde, blue eyed, muscled guy who had just appeared next to us.

-Hi. –He said. –I'm Blake.

-Hi, I'm Hunter.

-And I'm Sebastian.

-It's nice to finally meet you. –He said to us. –Nick talks a lot about you.

-Let's hope he says nice things. –Hunter said laughing.

-Ok, I'm not used with this kind of club. –I said. –But I'm gonna dance a little. –I said getting up and leaving to the dance floor.

I danced for a while and soon Blake came, saving me from some nice girls who were desperately flirting with me.

-Hey. I was hoping we could talk.

-Anything to avoid having to tell everyone that I'm gay. –I said laughing and forgetting that he was flirting with me.

We talked all the night because Hunter was too busy dancing with some girls; he was pretty good doing straight things. I had some drinks, maybe more than I should, and after some hours I decided to go to the bathroom. I entered and, when I looked at the mirror, I saw that Blake had followed me.

-You know, you're the hottest guy here. –He said.

-Thanks. –I said. –You're nice too.

-Maybe we should do something, as we're already here in the bathroom.

-What are you talking about?

-You know. –He said coming near and kissing me.

-Stop. –I said, but he didn't.-Please! Stop!

He kissed my neck and kept running his hands through my body against my will. Then he pushed me and I fell on the floor. I was too drunk to either get up or fight back. I hear the sound of his zipper opening and then I felt something hot and hard in my face.

-Please don't. –I said turning my head, but he held me by my cheeks and started to force his "thing" into my mouth. I couldn't say anything because if I did it, he would be able to penetrate my mouth.

I was scared, but I couldn't do anything, until I heard someone open the door and then punch Blake. He and the brunette who had save me started to fight and I tried to run away, but I was paralyzed.

The guy threw Blake on the floor and knocked him out, and then he ran to me and asked if I was fine. My vision was kind of blurred, but I could see that it was Hunter.

-You saved me, again. –I said.

-Are you ok Seb? Did he do anything?

-I'm, I'm fine, he didn't do anything; you got here before he had the chance.

-Thank God. Now go call security, I'm not leaving you alone with him.

I left, called security and then… I can't remember what happened, I felt like I had blacked out, but I remember some glimpses; I remember being questioned and Hunter taking me home, but I only felt awake again when we got to my dorm.

-I'm gonna let you here. –He said. –Are you ok?

-Can I sleep with you tonight? –I said starting to cry.

-Of course. –He said. –Let's go to my dorm.

He helped me to go to his dorm, took my dirty clothes off and laid me in his bed, then he lay next to me and we slept together.

-Please hold me. –I said. –Don't let anyone take me away.

-Shhh, it's ok. –He said holding me tight. No one's gonna hurt you.

He kissed me and then I fell asleep in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi. I'm here to tell you one thing, I will change a little some things about Sectionals (like what is revealed in Sadie Hawkins) because I didn't like it at all. That's all. Enjoy the chapter.

**Sectionals**

I was staring at my Dalton blazer thinking anxiously about the next day; Sectional's day. I closed my closet, grabbed my jeans and finished getting dressed. I had just zipped my pants when Hunter came in.

-Almost! –I saw him whisper looking at my hands in my jeans.

-Too late. –I said smiling. –Now you'll have to wait until after the party.

-Shut up. –He said pretending he didn't care. –Now come; we're late.

-I need to put my shirt on. –I said.

-Although I like you this way, I'll have to agree with you.

While I chose a shirt, he started looking through my cabinet.

-Are you still using sleeping pills? –He asked holding a small box full of pills.

-They more like everything pills; at least that's what the school's psychologist said. And he also said I could use them until I could sleep by myself again.

-Good to know that you followed my advice and went to see him. But are you still struggling to sleep? –He asked worried.

-Yes. –I said quickly.

-Sebastian. –He said sweetly. –Have you tried to sleep without them?

-No, ok?! I'm afraid! –I shouted.

-Hey, don't worry. I will never let this happen again.

-I know. –I said. –Now let's go.

-Are you sure you wanna go to this party? I mean, we're celebrating two weeks of extremely hard work, but we haven't even competed at Sectionals, we shouldn't lose focus.

-We all need to relax. –I took a deep breath and walked through the doorway. –And yes, I'm ok.

He drove us to Thad's place, which was just 10 minutes from Dalton, and we were welcomed by all the other warblers.

-I thought you would never come! –Trent said smiling.

-Hey guys. –I said smiling.

-Ok, now that everybody is here, let's start the games. –Jeff said. –Let's play truth or dare.

-We all know the only reason you want to play this game is to find out who was the girl in my dorm last night–Nick said.

-You're right. –Jeff agreed.

-Ok, but if I choose dare you can't dare me to tell you anything, ok? –Nick added.

-Fine. –Jeff said.

-You guys can start playing. –I said. –I need a drink before.

-Are you ok? –Trent asked.

-Yes, just need a little push to get in the mood.

I filled a glass with vodka and went back to the living room. After a few rounds, everyone except me had done something, and I was fine with that, until the bottle stopped pointing to me and Jeff.

-What do you want, Sebastian? –Jeff asked with a mean look on his face.

-Dare. –I said.

-Great. I dare you to make out with Hunter in the closet.

-What? –I asked. –No way.

-The dare is for him, why do you have to include me? –Hunter asked.

-Sebastian, you've done worse with all of us. –Jeff said. –And Hunter, captain or not, you're still the new guy.

-Fine. –I said. –But I'll have my revenge. –I completed grabbing Hunter by his arm and pulling him into the closet.

-Great acting out there. –Hunter said.

-Thanks. –I said.

-Are you sure we should do this?

-Yes, if we don't they'll make us kiss in front of them.

-Fine. But we have to keep it simple and not romantic.

-I know; and control yourself, ok Hunter? Don't leave here with a boner. –Even in the dark I could tell he was blushing.

We started kissing, but controlling ourselves. The five minutes passed and soon we left.

-Did you really make out? –Thad asked.

-Yes. –I said.

-The fact that now I know that Sebastian is the worst kisser in the world confirm that.

-You're the worst kisser in the world! –I replied.

-Why don't you ask all the other girls I've kissed to see their opinion? –He said joking, but it still hurt me.

We kept playing and I kept drinking; by now you must know that I'm not the best drinker, and I realized that after I woke up the next morning.

I opened my eyes and realized I was in Hunter's dorm with a rip in my shirt.

-What happened? –I asked.

-You drank too much, and when I said I was going to bring you home, you ran away and ripped your shirt in the bushes in the backyard.

-Crap. –I said. –I'm sorry.

-It's ok, you didn't do anything wrong.

-What time is it? –I asked remembering which day it was.

-Don't worry, it's 8 am, we still have one hour until the last rehearse.

We got ready and went to the choir room. We rehearsed our songs and after that Hunter made an announcement:

-We need to be there at 7 pm sharp, so don't be late. Now, enjoy your day, relax and don't force your voices.

Everyone left, including me and Hunter; we went to his dorm.

-Where's your cat?

-He likes to hide but if you do anything strange he'll come and attack you.

-I guess I'll just sit on your bed then. –I said looking around trying to find the cat.

I took my shoes off and the sat on his bed.

-Come here. –I said. He came and sat next to me and then I laid my head on his lap. –What are you doing for the holydays?

-I might go to my dad's place back in Colorado, but I'll be back for classes and then I'll go back there for Christmas. What about you?

-I'm meeting my parents in Paris; they left last week, and my sister will be there too.

-Nice. You look really excited to go there; how long have you lived there?

-Until my father got married again, then we came to Ohio, but I stayed there with my aunt for two years when I was around 14; I miss there.

-Well, I'm gonna miss you.

-Don't worry, it's just a few weeks; I'll be back in January.

-Seb, it's more than one month!

-We can always skype and talk on the phone.

-Ok. Now come here, I've got something for you. –He said grabbing me by the hand.

He took me to the choir room and grabbed a guitar.

-Sing with me. –He said.

-What happened to the "don't force your voices"?

-It's just one song. –He said and then started playing:

"(Hunter)

Do you hear me, I'm talking to you

Across the water across the deep blue ocean

Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying"

-You want me to do the girl's part? –I asked.

-We'll take turns. –He said and then continued playing.

"(Sebastian)

Boy I hear you in my dreams

I feel you whisper across the sea

I keep you with me in my heart

You make it easier when life gets hard

(Both)

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Oooohhhhoohhhhohhooohhooohho oohoooh

They don't know how long it takes

Waiting for a love like this

Every time we say goodbye

I wish we've had one more kiss

I wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

I'm lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

(Sebastian)

And so I'm sailing through the sea

To an island where we'll meet

You'll hear the music, feel the air

I put a flower in your hair

(Hunter)

And though the breeze is through trees

Move so pretty you're all I see

As the world keep spinning round

You hold me right here right now

(Both)

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

I'm lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh"

-Sebastian? –Hunter called me.

-What?

-I love you. –He said quickly and clearly nervous.

-Really?

-Yes. I should have told you the day you told me, but only now I realize how much you mean to me.

-I love you too Hunter Clarington. –I said and we kissed.

We shouldn't have done it in public, but no one was there and, for the first time, we didn't care.

-Now let's relax a little before tonight. –He said and we left to my dorm.

7:30 and we were all ready and on stage; soon the lights would go on and we would start our performance. I looked to my side and saw Blaine on the phone; he looked like he was crying. Was it fair that I had found the love of my life and he had lost his?

-Just a second. –I said and left the stage. –Hi Blaine. –I said as soon as he got off the phone.

-Hi Sebastian. –He said. –What do you want?

-To wish you good luck and to say that I don't want the Warblers and the New Directions to be enemies. I've been thinking lately about what we did with your national's trophy and I realized that I want everything to be fine after this competition.

-Wow. I wasn't expecting this. Good luck to you too. –He said smiling and then left.

-What were you doing? –Hunter asked.

-Just fixing some things. –I said.

-Ok. Now let's start. –He said. –This song is for you. –He whispered with a naughty look on his face.

The lights went on and he started singing "Whistle", which was followed by my performance of "Living While We're Young"

We waited the other presentations and after a girl from the New Directions fainted, they were disqualified and we won.

-We won! –Was all that I heard in the party that we threw after the competition. We invited everyone from Dalton, including James, what meant that I'd have to give to him his money.

Everyone was celebrating and drinking while I was going to my dorm to grab the money; I met James next to my dorm because it was one of the few empty places.

-Did you bring it all?

-Yes. –I said.

-Don't forget my other 100 bucks next week. –He said raising his hand.

-What's going on? Why are you talking to him Sebastian? –It was Hunter.

-Nothing. –I said.

-Oh, you didn't tell him. –James said smiling. –Hope this won't cause any problem. –He said grabbing the envelope with the money and leaving.

-You didn't tell me what? And what was in that envelope?

-Don't worry Hunt; I've got everything under control.

-Tell me Sebastian.

-It was money. He saw us in the movies the other day and he threatened to tell everyone that he didn't edit the video unless I paid him 100 dollars every week.

-Why didn't you tell me?

-You were happy, Hunt; and I decided that I wouldn't let anything ruin it. If the secret got out, your life would be ruined, you said it yourself. So I paid him with my money, I was even going to get a job.

-You did this for me? –He asked.

-Yes. –I said with tears in my eyes.

-Seb, don't you know that I'm happy just to be with you? And nothing will ruin that!

-But what about the secret?

We'll figure this out later, now all I want is you. –He said pulling me to his dorm. I could see joy in his eyes; I thought he would be angry or sad, but he was moved by what I had done, and after that we realized how much we loved each other and that we were ready to take another step in our relationship.

He threw me in his bed and we kissed; it was a hot kiss, full of passion and love. We turned and now I was over him; I took off his shirt and started kissing his neck, then his chest, then his abs, then his waistline while he messed my hair and moaned. He took off my shirt, and then my pants, and then I did the same with him.

We were now both only wearing underwear and kissing; his mouth was going through my shoulders and chest while my hands were touching his muscles and his soft hair. We kissed again and then he threw me again on his bed after taking off our underwear. What happened next? I had the best night of my life, with the man I loved, and it was perfect! We did it with love but it was still hot, and after it we slept together hugging each other.

The next day he drove me to the airport.

-See you in January. –I said shaking his hand.

-Oh, come on, give me a hug. –He said hugging me the least romantic way as possible. –I'm gonna miss you.

-Me too.

-And don't forget, I love you. –He said finally.

We parted and then I went to the plane, taking one last look at Hunter.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys! So, this is the first part of a 3-chapter arch about Sebastian's vacation in Paris. Hope you enjoy it.

**What Happens in Paris Stays in Paris**

I got off the plane, picked my luggage, and, when I left the airport, I found my parents waiting for me in a car.

-Hi! –I said excited.

-Hi sweetie. –Anne, my stepmom, said. She was a brunette with green eyes.

-Hi son. –My dad said. He was tall and had black hair and eyes. –How are you doing?

-I'm awesome. –I said. –I missed you guys, I missed this place… I'm really happy to be back.

-That's great to hear. –Anne said. –Everyone missed you too; Harmony, your aunt Marissa and Sean are waiting for you in the house.

-Sean is here too? I thought he was too busy with college!

-When we told him you were coming he managed to come too. –My dad said.

-Yay. –I said excited. Sean was like a brother to me, he was my cousin and son of Aunt Marissa; he had very dark hair and eyes as blue as the ocean. He was one of my best friends and he's probably the one person that knows everything about me.

When we got to the house, I helped my dad with my luggage and then I went to meet Sean and Harmony.

-Hi guys. –I said entering in the living room.

-Hi Sebastian! –Harmony said happily.

-Hey Bas. –Sean said. –I missed you, bro. It's been a year, right?

-Yes it has; I missed you too. Actually, I missed both of you.

We talked about everything; about our lives, our friends…

-How are you doing in school, Seb? –Sean asked.

-You know that I have great grades; you only want to know if I'm still a warbler.

-Ok, you caught me.

-Yes, I do, but Harmony also has a glee club.

-I don't know why you guys like it. –He said.

-We like it because we love music. –Harmony said. –And we love to sing and perform.

-We don't have a glee club in my school, everyone there think it's stupid.

-Then you should create one and prove them wrong because, like it or not, you have an amazing voice. –I said.

-No I don't, and I don't even like singing. –He said. –That much. –He whispered after.

-We know you do. –Harmony said. –Come on, sing with us. –She said grabbing her iPod and connecting it to a stereo.

A song started to play and I started to sing:

"(Sebastian and Harmony)

Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

(Sebastian)

Woke up on the right side of the bed

What's up with this Prince song inside my head?

Hands up if you're down to get down tonight

Cuz it's always a good time"

We were now dancing in the room

"Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care

Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere

I'm in if you're down to get down tonight

Cuz it's always a good time

(Harmony)

Good morning and good night

I wake up at twilight

It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try

It's always a good time

(Both)

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Freaked out dropped my phone in the pool again

Checked out of my room hit the ATM

Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight

Cuz it's always a good time

(Sean)

Good morning and good night

I wake up at twilight

It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try

It's always a good time

(All)

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Doesn't matter when

It's always a good time then

Doesn't matter where

It's always a good time there

Doesn't matter when,

It's always a good time then

It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time"

We sat laughing in the couch.

-That was so cool. –I said.

-Yes it was. –He said. –But I thought you only sang musicals' songs. –He added looking ant Harmony.

-Haha, so funny. –She said sarcastically. –I love musicals, but I listen to other kind of music too.

We kept talking for hours, until we decided to go to sleep. I was sharing the room with Sean, and when he decided to go take a shower, I called Hunter on Skype.

-Hi. –I said smiling when I saw his face.

-Hi. –He said smiling too. –I missed you today.

-I missed you too; your hug, your kiss, having sex with you…

-Can we please don't talk about it? –He said nervously. –I know it was great and both of us wanted to do that, but I don't know if I'm ready to keep doing that…

-Why? –I asked worried. –Did I do something wrong?

-No, Seb. It was perfect; you were perfect; I just feel like we should wait a bit longer; it's just a new experience to me.

-Ok, I get it. –I said. –I love you and I'll do anything for you.

-Thanks, Seb. –He said.

-You're welcome. –I said. –But now I've got to go.

-Just a minute. –He shouted. –Don't worry about James's money, I took care of it.

-What? You weren't supposed to! I'd left the money separated for him.

-I know, and I found it and put it back in your room. I'll pay him until you get back or we figure out what to do.

-Thanks. I love you, but I really gotta go, my roommate is coming back.

-What? –He asked. –What roommate?

I couldn't answer because I had to close my notebook.

-Who were you talking to? –Sean asked coming into the room wearing only a towel.

-No one especial. –I said. –Just some friends.

-Do you often talk to your friends so late?

-It's still afternoon there, genius. –I said.

-Oh, sorry, I'd forgotten. –He said changing his clothes in front of me. I had to do a great effort not to look at him "inappropriately". –Are you ok?

-Yes, totally. –I said realizing my mouth was open. –Good night.

-Good night. –He said.

That night, I dreamed about Hunter; we were on the beach talking and cuddling, until James appeared and broke us apart. I had the same dream, or maybe nightmare, for a week; it was December 1st when I woke up and realized I hadn't had a nightmare the night before.

-Someone looks happier today. –Sean said when I met everyone in the kitchen.

-Morning for you too. –I said. –I just had a nice night of sleep.

-That's good, because we're going to the Sacré-Cœur Basilica. –Harmony said.

-What? Again? –I said. –We go there every year!

-Exactly. –Anne said. –It's a tradition now.

-So we're all going? –Sean asked. –Including me?

-Yes Sean; just because you're in college doesn't mean you're not part of the family. –Aunt Marissa said.

We left and, after going to the Basilica, my stepmom, Harmony and my aunt went to the mall while Sean and I stayed there sitting on a bench.

-Hey, Bas, do you remember when we were here three years ago?

A flash back came to my mind:

"It was Christmas of 2009 and we'd come here to visit the Basilica. Sean and I were sitting in this exact same bench while everyone was doing other things. It was getting dark and I was running out of time.

-Sean? –I called him.

-Yes?

-There's something I want to tell you, but you have to promise me you'll listen and won't tell anyone.

-Of course you can tell me, Bas. –He said.

-I, I think there's something wrong with me.

-Wrong? Like what?

-Wrong like I feel I like boys, I mean, the way I was supposed to like girls. –It was the first time I said that outloud.

-Bas, you're only 15, how do you know that?

-I'm young, but I already feel that, even though I don't want to. –I said crying.

-Shh, it's ok. –He comforted me while I lay my head on his chest; he was only 16 at the time but he had already many muscles.

-Please don't tell my parents.

-I won't. –He said hugging me.

And this was when I kissed him; we were so close, and he was so warm, and I was so lost… He kissed me back, but, after a minute, he stopped the kiss.

-Bas, it's not right. You know I see you like a brother.

-I'm, I'm so sorry. –I said crying. –I couldn't control myself, it was a mistake…

-No it wasn't. There's no problem; you're just figuring things out. Now clean your face before your parents come back."

-Yes, I remember. –I said. –Why?

-After that I was never the same, you know?

-What do you mean? –I started to ask when Harmony came back with mom and Aunt Marissa.

-Let's go home? –My mom asked.

-Yes. –I said.

-Later we talk. –Sean whispered while getting up.

We went home, and the played videogames until midnight; I was just going to bed when Sean came.

-Are you awake Bas?

-Yes.

-Can we talk? He said sitting on my bed.

-Yes. What were you trying to say to me before?

-I told you that after that day I was never the same, right?

-Yes, what did you mean?

-I meant that I think that I'm like you. I realized it a couple of months ago, when one of my roommates kissed me.

-Are you sure?

-Yes. –He said. –I was the first person you told and I wanted you to be the first one I told.

-I feel honored. – I said smiling. –It's good to know that you're fine with it.

-Oh no, I freaked out before. –He said laughing. –Now I just know what I want.

-And what would that be?

-This. –He said and kissed me.

I kissed him back. I was out of my mind and when we stopped to breathe, I said:

-Oh, Hunter. –Then I opened my eyes and realized what I had done.

-What? –He asked.

-I can't do this, it's not right, we're like brothers, you've said it before.

-You told me you were single!

-I am!

-Then why did you call me Hunter? Who is this guy?

-It doesn't matter.

-Yes it does, I was over the almost brothers part, but now I want to know who he is.

-He's just a guy I have a crush on.

-Really? 'Cause it sounded a little more serious than that. –He said seriously.

I couldn't fool him, he knew me too well.

-He's my boyfriend. –I said. –But you can't tell anyone because it's a secret.

-Why?

-Long story.

-Don't worry; we have the whole night…

And I had to tell him everything.


	10. Chapter 10

**I Get The Worst Christmas Gift Ever!**

It was one am, everyone was asleep, including Sean; I sneaked out of our room and went to the living room, where no one would see me. I grabbed my computer, turned it on and then waited…

Five minutes later, Hunter appeared on the screen.

-Hi, babe. –I said.

-Hey, Seb. I missed you. –He said looking at me with those sweet, shiny, green eyes.

-I missed you too. –I said taking a deep breath.

-What's wrong?

-I kind of did something wrong, Hunt. –I said slowly. –Do you remember the cousin I told you about? Sean?

-Yes. –He said looking tense.

-I kissed him. Actually, he kissed me, but I broke it off…

-What? Why?

-I couldn't tell him I had a boyfriend, and he thought we had something… I stopped the kiss after I called him your name.

-You called him Hunter? –He said starting to smile.

-Please don't be mad, I know it was wrong and…

-Don't worry, Seb. You didn't do anything wrong; things like this happen.

Thank you. –I said smiling. –But, changing the subject, how is Dalton?

-Boring, especially without you to entertain me. –He said without any maliciousness.

-I can still entertain you; all we need is a web cam, which we already have… -I said doing right the opposite.

-Seb! –He said a little too loud. –I told you I need to take it slower. –He said blushing.

-I know babe, but we're taking many steps back, you won't even be shirtless anymore.

-It's not a step back, it is…

-What?

-I'm having problems with my body…

-What kind of problems? When I left you were perfectly fine with your body! Don't lie to me! –I said getting a little angry.

-Seb, please, I can't talk about this now.

-Great, now we're even keeping secrets from each other.

-No, we're not. –He said, but I had already finished the conversation.

I was angry, really angry; I was sure he was only doing this because I told him that Sean had kissed me.

The next morning I woke up feeling like trash. I was angry at myself for being angry at Hunter last night. He didn't do that because of what I told him; I had overreacted and now he had all the right to be angry at me.

Through the whole day I had to fight the urge to call him and apologize. I waited until everyone was asleep again to call him.

He didn't answer.

I left him tons of messages telling him how sorry I was for overreacting, but I got no answer for two days.

When Hunter called me, I was genuinely surprised.

-Hey Seb. –He said.

-Hunter! Thank God! Please forgive me.

-Clam down. You didn't do anything wrong. You always overreact, Seb. And I made you do this.

-No, Hunt. You can't keep taking the fault for everything.

-So, we're both guilty?

-Yes. –I said smiling.

-Ok. But, -He said turning serious. –I need your help.

-What happened?

-I'm running out of money and I need to pay James; Can I borrow some of your money? I can't ask my dad to send me more.

-Oh my God, Hunt. I had totally forgotten! What kind of boyfriend am I? You've been paying him all this time! You can take all my money at my room to pay him. When I get back I'm gonna get a job and we'll solve this problem.

-No, I'm getting a job.

-No! –I said. –We're both gonna deal with this. Just hold on for two more weeks and then I'll be back to help you.

-Ok. –He said smiling. –I've gotta go now, but I'll call you on Christmas; I've got a surprise for you. –He said hanging up the phone.

-He knows how to tease me. –I said to myself.

-Who? –Someone asked. –Your boyfriend?

-Sean! You scared me. I thought you were sleeping.

-Sorry, but you woke me up with all your noise.

-I'm sorry. And yes, it was Hunter.

-Great. –He said. –But now you should go to sleep.

-I know; I'm going. –I said going to our room.

Five days later, Christmas came, and I was surprisingly happy. I was the first one to wake up and I felt like I was five years old again.

-Why are you so happy? –Harmony asked coming into the kitchen.

-It's the first Christmas that we haven't had a huge argument that ruined everything. –I said.

-You're right. –She said. –And let's try to keep it that way.

Soon everyone was awake and we started to open our presents. My parents gave me a box with all Harry Potter movies.

-Thank you so much guys! –I said. –I love Harry Potter! –Since I was a little kid I was kind of a "potterhead", but I never had much time to re watch the movies or re read the books.

-We know. –My dad said.

Harmony got me a book and Sean gave me a little box.

-What is this? –I asked.

-Open it. –He said.

Inside the box was a little fabric bracelet just like the one I had when I was 8.

-I remember you told me that you really liked this bracelet and you got really sad when you lost it, so I decided to find you another. –Sean said.

-Thank you. –I said. –This is amazing.

The rest of the day was awesome too; we had lunch together, then we played some games. By the end of the afternoon, my aunt had gone to visit some friends, and my parents had gone to the airport because Harmony was going to spend the rest of the Christmas with her dad.

With almost everyone out, I decided to call Hunter.

-Hey, Hunt. –I said.

-Hey.

- Are you already at your dad's place? –I asked noticing an unknown background behind him.

-No. –He said. –My flight got cancelled, I'm only going tomorrow.

-Than where are you?

-This is part of your Christmas surprise. –He said adjusting the sleeve of his shirt, but when he did that, I saw a purple spot on his shoulder, next to his neck.

-What was that? –I asked; my smile wasn't on my face anymore.

-What was what?

-That bruise in your neck; a bruise which looks a lot like a hickey. –I said.

-Seb, you're overreacting again, it's not what you're thinking.

-Then what is that?

-I can't tell you. –He said.

-Great. –I said. –Do you know what it looks like?

-Yeah. –He said. –But I didn't cheat on you, I swear.

-I don't know what to say.

-Say that you believe in me; say that you know how much I love you.

-Hunter, I'm not overreacting this time, I need you to tell me what that is, I can't stand secrets in a relationship. Just tell me, please. Was it a girl, or another boy?

-I can't Seb.

-Then I'm sorry but I can't talk to you again. –I said closing my computer.

Tears were streaming down my face as I ran upstairs. This time I knew I wasn't angry at myself, I wasn't angry at Hunter, I wasn't angry at anyone, I was sad, sad that he was keeping secrets from me, sad that I wasn't there with him, sad that I felt betrayed… But I was also curious to know who had done that, curious to know if he was telling the truth and I had overreacted again, curious to know when I would finally be happy…


	11. Chapter 11

**No More Lies**

Tears were streaming down my face as I ran upstairs. This time I knew I wasn't angry at myself, I wasn't angry at Hunter, I wasn't angry at anyone, I was sad, sad that he was keeping secrets from me, sad that I wasn't there with him, sad that I felt betrayed… But I was also curious to know who had done that, curious to know if he was telling the truth and I had overreacted again, curious to know when I would finally be happy…

When I got to my room, Sean came in.

-What happened?

-Nothing! –I said.

-Bas…

-I don't want to talk about it, ok?

-No, it's not ok! You know I care about you; tell me what happened, was it Hunter? Did he hurt you? Because if he did…

-It's none of your business.

-Sebastian Smythe, don't dare to talk like that to me; we're like brothers and I won't let you get hurt!

-Do you want to know what happened? Fine, Hunter cheated on me!

-Whoa. This is serious Bas, are you sure? Did he tell you that?

-He didn't need to; I saw the hickeys on his skin.

-Are you sure they weren't another thing? You need to know for sure.

-Sean, I know the signs that someone is cheating on you; the secrets, the evasive way, the guilty look… It's something you just know…

-How do you know all that?

-I haven't actually told anyone about this, but my first boyfriend cheated on me.

-What?

-I was a freshman at my old school and I had just come out. I met this guy in my French class, his name was Jacob, he was openly gay and he was really sweet; I pretended to be doing a work about equal rights and asked him to tell me about his life, friends… Of course it was an excuse to know what to do and where to go, because I was knew at that, but he believed in me, or at least pretended to…

-Then what happened?

-We became friends, I would go with him to gay places and he would go with me to straight places where I would pretend to be straight. We did this until, one day, we were alone in his place and we got drunk; He started to flirt with me and say that I was really hot, and I lost control too. He kissed me and I kissed him back, and we ended up sleeping together…

-You mean like your first time?

-Yeah. –I said seriously. –The next morning I was devastated, I couldn't believe I had done that and I was crying, but Jacob helped me, he told me it was ok and that I shouldn't be sad. We started dating and he helped me to come out, and we were happy for six months, when I found out that he was seeing another guy. He tried to apologize and he told me he only saw this guy when he was drunk, but those were all lies… It took me a long time to trust anyone again, but I found my way through it and became more secure of myself, but also a jerk.

-You're not a jerk Bas.

-Not to you, but I've made some nasty things that I'm paying for.

-I can't believe you've been through all this stuff. Why didn't you tell me?

-I didn't want to look weak; I didn't want to be the looser who thought he could find love so easily.

-You're not a looser.

-Yeah, not anymore. –I said, got up and left.

The rest of the days went by quickly; I managed to hide from everyone my sadness and even ended up enjoying a little the New Year celebration, but as soon as I got into the plane, when my family was already far away, I started crying.

I got at Dalton on January 2nd and I had one day before classes started again after the break; of course I would have to get what I had lost between Thanksgiving and Christmas, but I would do that later, now I was going to relax and think about everything before going to talk to Hunter.

I was better now, I wasn't angry or sad anymore, but wanted, I deserved an explanation.

When I got into my room, I realized something was strange, there were now two beds and one of them was full of things; I heard some noises in the bathroom and I went there to check.

When I opened the door, I had the biggest surprise ever, Hunter was there, naked, with his "member" in his hand, masturbating. His eyes were closed and he was breathing fast;

-Oh God. –I said turning around.

He opened his eyes and the shock on his face was priceless. That moment I forgot everything and started laughing.

-Stop laughing! –He said grabbing a towel to cover himself. I can't believe you saw that.

-What's wrong? Everyone masturbates and It's not like I've never seen you naked.

-That's something private! –He said blushing. His cheeks were on fire and I ended up finding it quite sexy.

-Anyway, what are you doing in _my_ room? –I asked.

-It's _our_ room now. –He said. –Dalton is doing a renovation and part of the dorms had to be emptied. I talked to the principal and managed to share the room with you; it was your Christmas gift.

I was hit by reality after he said that and forgot about the nice moment we had just shared; I was about to tell him everything that was in my mind when I saw his naked his chest; there were bruises all over it, including one on the shoulder.

-Hunter, what is that on your body? –I asked slowly.

-Those are nothing. –He said grabbing a shirt.

-Don't dare to lie to me again. Tell me the truth, who did that? Was it James?

-No, it doesn't matter.

-f course it does Hunter! Someone hurt you pretty bad! –I said and then started crying.

-Are you ok? –He said putting his hands on my arm.

It took me a few minutes to stop crying and answer.

-I'm crying from happiness you idiot. –I said. –You didn't cheat on me.

I know I should be worried about his bruises, but I was just so happy.

-Of course I didn't babe. –He said hugging me. –I love you and I would never hurt you. –He kissed my head.

-But now I need to know who hurt you.

-Seb…

-No, you need to tell me now otherwise I'll find it my own way.

-Ok. –He said hesitantly. –It was my…

-Your…?

-Father.

-What? Hunter, this is serious! What exactly did he do to you?

-He's just rough with his lessons.

-Rough? I would call this violent and aggressive. What kind of lessons are you talking about?

-When I was a child I wasn't the best masculinity role model, and he didn't like that, so he would make me be tough and strong. That's why I went to military school.

-Your father beat you because you were a little feminine?

-Not feminine, I just didn't show interest in going out with girls and I would like to watch older guys. There was this guy that was my neighbor and was just 17; every weekend he would mow the lawn and I would offer to help just to look at him shirtless. My father started to notice that and then he decided to "correct" me; I started to pretend to be straight and soon I ended up thinking that I really was. –He said.

-Then why did he hit you when you went there?

-Because he caught me staring at a pic of you in my phone. –He said quietly.

-Oh my God, Hunter! This is all my fault! I can't believe this is happening.

-No Sebastian, it's not your fault, it's mine, I was the one looking at the pic.

-Oh, Hunter. We'll fix this.

-What?

-We will talk to your dad about it, we can't just let it go.

-But he's my dad! He didn't want to really hurt me.

-Yes he did! You can't see it because he's your dad, but I can. If you don't talk to him I'll talk to the principal, or to the cops.

-Ok. –He said looking down. –But can you come with me?

-Yes. –I said hugging him.

* * *

Hey, sorry for the long time without posting. This isn't my favorite chapter, but I hope you liked it.


	12. Chapter 12

**They Don't Know About Us**

It was a cold Thursday at 6 am and I should be right under my covers, where it was warm and cozy, but I was up and getting everything ready for the big day.

Today was Valentine's Day, but more than that, it was also Hunter's birthday, and I _had_ to make everything especial and perfect! I had planned a whole schedule for us, starting with breakfast in bed, and, as I knew Hunter would get up early to go run or exercise, I got up earlier to make this for him.

We were now sharing our dorm at Dalton, which made hiding everything a lot harder, but I managed to do it and Hunter did not have a single clue about what I was going to do for him today.

When I heard the sound of him moving in his bed, I went there holding a tray with bread, coffee and chocolates for him. He woke up and, when he saw me and the breakfast, his eyes shone with pure happiness.

-Morning. –I said smiling.

-Wow. –He said smiling back. –I can't believe you did this for me.

-Of course I did, it's your birthday!

-I know, but it's also Valentine's Day, I should be the one waking you up in bed with a nice breakfast and chocolates.

-We can both do nice things for each other. –I said. –But now, I've got something for you. –I finished grabbing a small package in my backpack. –This is for you. –I said handing it to him.

-Oh, you didn't have to! –He said. –Really Seb, I told you that I didn't want anything.

-Oh please, stop crying and just accept the gift. –I said sarcastically. –Happy birthday.

-OK. –He said smiling. He opened the package slowly, enjoying every single step of unwrapping all layers of paper and plastic that were covering the small box.

Hunter opened the small red box and I saw his jaw drop, he looked impressed and surprised.

-Oh my God Seb! Thank you so much, I can't believe you found this! Bas, this is the best thing you could ever give me. –He said getting up and kissing me.

-Guess you liked it. –I said smiling.

-Liked it? I loved it, Bas, and I love you even more. –He said kissing me again.

He rested his head on my shoulder and I felt something wet, tears were falling from his eyes.

-Oh, come on, don't cry. –I said.

-Do you know for how long I've been looking for this? –He asked me. –How did you find it?

-Yes I do. It wasn't easy, I must say, but I have some pretty good connections and the car hadn't been touched since last year, so I found it.

-I can't believe it. –He said kissing me again and again.

He grabbed the silver ring from inside the box and held it in his hand like his life depended on it. It was his mother's wedding ring, and he had lost it right after their accident. It was supposedly lost within the wreck of the car, but no one knew for sure, Hunter told me he had looked everywhere, but he didn't even know where the car was.

Then, I decided to look for it, so I went to talk with a friend whose dad is a cop, and he let me see the files of that road accident. I found the car in an old junkyard and spent the whole night looking for it. Luckily, it was still inside of the glove compartment, which had not been completely damaged, and I managed to get it.

-I was very lucky to find it, Hunt. –I said. –The chances were like one in a million.

-I'm the luckiest guy in the world just for having you as my boyfriend. But there's something I need to tell you. –He said frowning a little.

-What? That your gift is better than mine? –I asked laughing.

-Yeah…Totally. –He said suddenly.

-Ok, but that can wait, now I have another surprise for you.

-What?

-Yeah, that was your birthday present, now I'm gonna take you out on a date for Valentine's Day.

-What about class?

-We're just gonna go to the Warbler's practice today. No classes.

-But Nick told me that French and English classes were awesome on valentines…

-Oh God, you're such a nerd! –I said. –Ok, we can go to class today, but as soon as we're free, you're mine.

-Ok. –He said smiling because he knew I'd do anything he wanted.

We went to class and it was being very fun, we ate chocolate and talked all the time, but everything changed when our French teacher asked us to sing a song for the whole class. She was obsessed with love songs.

When she said that, I started sweating, how was I going to perform a love song with Hunter without showing everyone how I felt about him?

-Come on Smythe. –Hunter said grabbing me by my shoulder. –We've practiced that with the Warblers. –He acted naturally as if we were just two good friends singing together.

Nick, Jeff and Ashton, who were in the class with us, started doing the background music and soon Hunter started singing "Unchained Melody"; I followed him and we started a romantic duet.

Through the whole song Hunter didn't even look at me, even knowing that he was just pretending he didn't feel anything for me, it still hurt like hell.

-That was so nice, boys –The teacher said. –Thank you.

-You're welcome. –I said.

Hunter ignored me the rest of the class, and I had to pretend I was fine with it, which was a lot worse; when the bell rang, I practically ran out of class.

-Why are you such in a hurry? –Hunter asked after he reached me.

-I'm sorry, but I can't keep doing that, if every teacher is going to ask for us to sing I'm gonna faint.

-I'm sorry. –He said. –But I've got good news; Warbler's practice was cancelled, so now you'll have me earlier today.

-Can't I have you now? –I asked. –Please?

A look of guilty passed through his face. –You know what? Let's skip the rest of the class. You deserve it. –He said smiling. –Let's go to our dorm.

We went there and as soon as I closed the door, he kissed me.

-Do you know how much I wanted to look at you and hold your hand while we were singing that song? Do you know how much it hurt?

-I do. –I said kissing him back. –I hurt me too.

-I've got something for you. –He said to me.

The look on his face was odd; it was a mix of desire and happiness that made him look like a child.

-I want you, Bas. –He said holding my hand and putting it on his chest, right over his heart. –Do you feel my heart beating for you?

-Yes. –I said with a shiver.

-I want you in every way. –He ran my hand through his shirt, touching every single spot. –I want you to touch me…

While holding my hand, he unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his bare chest and then he did the same with mine.

-Make me yours… -He said before kissing me passionately. He ran his lips through my face and then through my chest.

I slowly took him to my bed, which he had pushed next to his, giving us a bigger space. We lay together and he kept kissing me; he unbuttoned my pants and took them off along with my shoes and socks; I did the same to him.

We were now only wearing underwear and kissing each other and, while we hugged, I realized he had tied the ring to a chain, which was now pending from his neck. I touched it, and he opened his eyes; he started to take it off, with a look of pain in his face, but I interrupted him.

-Don't. Leave it there. –I said.

-Thank you. –He said hugging me again.

-Seb, I want to feel you. –He said as we got lost in the moment.

…

When I woke up, it was already night and he wasn't next to me anymore; All my plans for the day had gone through the drain. I got up and put my pants on and when I was about to go look for him when he came back; he was on his phone with a concerned look on his face.

-Yes dad, I'll go see you, thanks for the plane ticket. Hey! –He said suddenly. –Can I take a friend with me? Yes. Tanks dad.

-What was that? –I asked.

-My dad, he wanted me to go to my grandpa's house tomorrow to celebrate my birthday because he couldn't come here today.

-Where does he lives?

-Three hours from here, in a small town. My dad said he invited us to go there tomorrow.

-And you asked to take a friend with you?

-Yes. –He said nervously. –You. I wanna tell them that I'm dating you.

My jaw dropped.

-What? Are you sure?

-More than ever Seb. Now come with me, there's something I want to show you. –He said grabbing me by the hand.

He took me to the choir room without letting my hand go any second; he didn't seem to care if anyone saw us.

When we got there, he told me to sit.

-There's something I wanna tell you. I didn't get you any birthday gift because I've spent all my money paying James, and I didn't' know what to do; and I felt really guilty after you did all that for me, so I decided to give you the two only things I can… The first one was sleeping with you today, I know how much you wanted to do that again; the second is this:

He sat by the piano and started playing.

-Join me if you want. –He said.

(Hunter)

_People say we shouldn't be together_

_Too young to know about forever_

_But I say, they don't know what they talk-talk- talking about_

_Cause this love is only getting stronger_

_So I don't wanna wait, any longer_

_I just wanna tell the world that you're mine, boy_

(Hunter and Sebastian)

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the "I love you's"_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They will just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to fall in love it feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

(Sebastian)

_Just one touch and I was a believer_

_Every kiss, it gets a little sweeter_

_It's getting better, keeps getting better all the time, boy_

(Sebastian and Hunter)

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the "I love you's"_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They will just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to fall in love it feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

(Hunter)

_They don't know how special you are_

_They don't know what you've done to my heart_

_They can say anything they want cause they don't know us_

(Sebastian)

_They don't know what we do best_

_It's between me and you, our little secret_

(Hunter)

_But I wanna tell 'em, I wanna tell the world that your mine, boy_

(Hunter and Sebastian)

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the "I love you's"_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They will just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to fall in love it feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the "I love you's"_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They will just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to fall in love it feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

_They don't know about us_

-Hunter. –I said after we stopped singing. –I don't need anything other than this, and if you're still not ready to have sex, we can wait more.

-Seb. –He said holding my hand. –I'm ready for everything as long as I'm with you. And now I want to give you my present; I want to tell everyone that you're my boyfriend, not just my dad, but the school, the warblers, the whole world! –He said kissing me once more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Meet My Dad**

-Are you sure we should do this? –Hunter asked me. –I mean, you don't have to go…

-Hunter, we agreed to tell your dad about us, and this weekend that we're spending at your grandfather's house with him is the perfect occasion, but you have to be comfortable with it; if you don't want to do that anymore, than we can keep it a secret a little longer. –I said holding him in my arms and looking into his eyes.

-I love you Bas, and I want everyone to know. I'm done hiding myself. –He replied kissing me. –Let's go, I think I wanna tell our friends first.

-Ok. –I said.

As we were about to leave the room, I grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze, showing him that we were together, and that was all that mattered.

We went to the choir room where they were all practicing, when we got there, Nick came to talk to us.

-Hi guys, I thought you were going to… -He stopped when he saw us holding hands. –What's going on?

-We'd like to announce something. –Hunter said. –Sebastian and I… -He hesitated. –Sebastian and I are dating. –He said all in one breathe.

-Wow! –Jeff said and that was all we heard for a while.

They all stared at us in silence until Thad said something:

-That's great guys! I can't believe it! –He said hugging both of us.

-Yeah, congratulation. –Jeff said.

All the other warblers greeted us and then left to give us some time alone.

-See? Everything went perfect with them. –I said looking at Hunter.

-Bas, I love you! –He said and then hugged me. –I feel so good.

-Then I guess we should celebrate before leaving. –I said. –What about a song?

-It sounds perfect. –He said.

I grabbed a guitar and started playing and singing:

" (Sebastian)

My head is stuck in the clouds

She begs me to come down

Says "Boy quit foolin' around".

I told her "I love the view from up here

The warm sun and wind in my ear

We'll watch the world from above

As it turns to the rhythm of love"

(Hunter)

We may only have tonight

But till the morning sun you're mine, all mine

Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love"

The Warblers come back singing with them

" (Sebastian)

My heart beats like a drum

A guitar string to the strum

(with Hunter) A beautiful song to be sung

(Hunter)

She's got blue eyes deep like the sea

That roll back when she's laughing at me

(with Sebastian) She rises up like the tide

The moment her lips meet mine

(Both)

We may only have tonight

But till the morning sun you're mine, all mine

Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love

(Hunter)

When the moon is low,

(Sebastian)

We can dance in slow motion,

(Hunter)

And all your tears will subside,

(Sebastian)

All your tears will dry

And long after I've gone

You'll still be humming along

And I will keep you in my mind

The way you make love so fine

(Both)

We may only have tonight

But till the morning sun you're mine, all mine

Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love

Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love

And sway to the rhythm of love"

Hunter hugged me once again and, for the first time, we kissed in front of everyone, with the sound of applauses in the background.

As soon as we finished talking with the guys, we went back to our dorm and grabbed our bags, getting ready to leave. I was driving and we kept singing out loud all the way through; it had been sure the best trip ever!

When we got to Hunter's grandfather house, he was waiting for us. He was an old man, but he looked only 50, though Hunter had told me he was 72; he was wearing a yellow shirt, and yellow hat and jeans; he looked very friendly.

-Hey boy, long time no see. –He said hugging Hunter. –And who is your friend?

-His name is Sebastian, he's sharing my dorm with me at Dalton; I hope you don't mind I brought him.

-Oh no, of course not, any friend of Hunters is accepted here. –He said laughing.

As we got in, I saw Hunter's father staring at me with a frown; he seemed to be in his med 30s and he was wearing a social shirt and jeans.

-It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Clarington. –I said shaking his hand.

-I hope I can say the same about you. –He replied coldly; he seemed to already have something against me.

-Dad! –Hunter said. –Would it hurt you to be nice?

-Don't talk like that to me. –He replied. –Now go show your friend his room.

Hunter took me through a long corridor to the last room in the left.

-Nice room. –I said as I got in.

-Bas, please forgive my dad. –He said. –He doesn't like my friends from Dalton.

-Hey Hunt, it's ok, I don't mind, really. –That was a lie, but Hunter was already too worried and he didn't need anything else to worry about.

-Ok, I'll go unpack and then I'll grab you to show the place, we have a giant garden in the backyard.

-That's perfect. –I said and then kissed him quickly.

-Sebastian! You can't do that here. –He whispered. –At least not now.

-Don't worry babe. –I said winking. –Go do your things, I'll be waiting here patiently.

-Ok, see you later. –He said and left closing the door.

I unpacked very quickly and then went to look through the window; I could see the garden Hunter mentioned, a bridge and some trees far away, the property was really big.

I couldn't hold myself, so I left my room and started to walk around the house. I had seen over three rooms of old paintings and statues, and now I can say for sure that Hunter's family is very rich, when I bumped into his father.

-Oh, I'm sorry, my bad.

-You should be sorry, it's not right to poke around a stranger's house.

-I'm sorry, that was not my intention, I was just looking for Hunter. –I lied.

-He's in his room, in front of yours. –His dad said.

-Thanks, I'm going there then. –I said leaving. As I walked, I could feel him staring at me.

When I opened Hunter's door, I bumped into him.

-I seem to be bumping into everyone today. –I said to myself.

-What? –Hunter asked.

-Nothing. –I replied.

-What are you doing here Bas? I told you to wait there.

-I was bored. And what's the matter with you, are you afraid of something?

-No, of course not. –He said nervously.

-Hunt, I can tell when you're lying, you can tell me everything.

I sat on his bed and then put him on my lap.

-Come on, tell me what's bothering you. –I said.

-Do you remember what my dad did to me, a few weeks ago?

-Yes, that's the reason we're here.

-I'm afraid he'll do the same thing to you, babe. I don't want him to hurt you.

-Nothing can hurt me, as long as you're happy and safe. You don't need to worry about me.

-Ok. –He said with a smile.

-Weren't you going to show me those gardens? –I asked smiling.

-Yeah, sure let's go. –He said getting up and grabbing my hand.

We left and went to the back of the house; the garden seemed even bigger, and it was full of roses, tulips, violets, and many other flowers, you could smell the spring there.

-This is beautiful Hunter.

-It is, isn't it?

-Come on, catch me. –I said touching his arm and then running away.

-Really, Sebastian? You wanna play catch?

-Yes! –I shouted, now far from him.

-Ok then, enjoy your feel minutes of victory. –He said and then started running.

I knew he was faster than me, but not that faster! He caught me within seconds, and I obviously couldn't catch him back, not even when he stopped running.

-I don't wanna play this game anymore. –I said sitting on the grass.

-Don't be a sore loser. –He said. –Admit it, I'm better than you.

-Shut up. –I said before he sat next to me.

I laid back and closed my eyes.

-It feels so good to just relax, without having to worry about anything.

-I know. –He agreed with me.

We stayed there for a few minutes, until Max, Hunter's grandfather, called us to go take a shower and then have dinner.

As we got up, I grabbed a rose and then gave it to Hunter, while saying:

-A rose, to my prince.

He bit his lip and then gave a half smirk before accepting the rose and going inside.

I showered and then went to the dining room, where the three of them were waiting for me.

-It's about time. –His dad said.

-Sorry. –I said and then sat down.

We ate the dinner and then the dessert, and, before Max and Dean, Hunter's dad, could leave, Hunter got up and said.

-Dad, grandpa, I've got something to tell you.

-What's it boy? –Max asked.

-For a long time, I've believed I was someone that I'm not, I was blinded by the shadows of who I wanted to be, until I met Sebastian. He brought the best in me, and he made me feel not only special, but unique. I never thought I would say that, but I'm gay, and Sebastian is my boyfriend. –Hunter froze after saying that, he was sweating and his hands were shaking, for a while I thought he was going to faint.

As Dean got up, I saw that he was also shaking, but he was shaking with anger.

-18 years, I've spent 18 years of my life trying to raise you like a man, I've spent 18 years teaching you everything I know, fixing every mistake of yours, and now you come and tell me that? You're a dishonor to this family!

-Dad, why can't you see that I'm not broken? I'm perfect this way! –He said.

Dean raised his hand to hit Hunter, but before he could to anything, I put my face in front of Hunter's and got hit in his place. I fell from my chair and felt my cheek burning. He had hit me pretty strong, and I was dizzy for a while.

-Bas! –Hunter shouted as he ran to my side. –Are you ok? I can't believe you did that.

-It was time I saved you from something. –I said smiling.

-You're a monster! –Hunter said looking at his father.

-Do you want more of that? This time I won't miss. You're a disgrace, and I'm gonna find a way to fix once and for all. –Dean said, he sounded delusional.

-Stop! –Max shouted. –Stop now! I can't believe what I'm hearing, this is crazy!

-See, Hunter? Your grandfather agrees with me.

-On the contrary, I raised you to be an open minded man, not an aggressive man who can't stand to have a different son. I don't want you in my house anymore, not until you can accept your child.

-I can't believe that… -He said. –You ruined my son and my family. –He said pointing at me. –And you're gonna pay for it. –He said before leaving.

-Are you ok, son? –He asked me helping me get up.

-Yes, sir. –I said. –Thank you.

-Thanks grandpa. –Hunter said hugging him. –For everything.

The next day, we were leaving, when Max came to the door and called us back.

-Wait, I've got something for you. –He said.

He took a little box from his pocket.

-Your grandmother gave it to me when we completed our first year together. –He said giving Hunter the box. –It's a silver ring, actually, it's two silver rings that together form another one. Consider this my approval.

-Thanks grandpa. –This means a lot to me. –Hunter said.

-To us. –I added and then we left.


End file.
